


Quiver

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg made the mistake of asking Castiel if angels knew any good tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiver

The worst thing she’d done tonight had been asking Castiel if angels knew any good tricks.  
    In the middle of his ‘demonstration’ while driving with the Winchesters, Meg decided that Castiel might have a bit of the devil in him.  
    No.  Not a bit. A lot.  
    It took all she had not to scream and she nearly pushed herself out the rear door of the car to escape the heat going through her.  
    At her sudden jerk of movement, the Impala swerved suddenly and brought her back to reality.  
    Castiel’s pressure backed off just a little and Meg fidgeted again, squirming in her seat.  
    “What’s wrong with you?” Dean demanded and she caught his eyes in the rear-view. “I need to pull over?”  
    “Just peachy, Deanikins.” She could barely keep her bored tone at normal when that soft heat filling every synapses and nerve ending started to build. She never paid much attention to her host’s body, not really; there was barely time what with dodging Crowley and his bastard demons.  
    Yet the angel clearly knew something about anatomy. Which made too much sense; he had helped put both Winchesters together.   
    Once the car settled into a nice coast, he resumed his steady attack. It felt as if gentle fingers were tracking up and down her legs and breasts though he was sitting against the other door, hands in his lap. Meg squirmed and involuntarily spread her legs apart as the fingers began to feel like a tongue sliding up her skin. Everything suddenly focussed on her core and she bucked her hips a little when her clit was slowly tormented in small circles.  
    Lucifer, he hadn’t been lying.  
    She looked over to see him staring at her thoughtfully, his fingers tapping against his knee.  
    Almost immediately, it felt as if he had put them inside her and was thrusting and she had to bite into her own hand to keep from crying out.  
    The pressure didn’t relent until they finally pulled over at a truck stop and Sam and Dean left them in the car to grab something to eat. Castiel stayed under the pretence of ‘watching her’, and Meg was too on edge to care. She didn’t even care that Sam gave her an odd look and Dean warned Castiel not to let her pull anything.  
    The minute they stepped into the diner she rolled her head back on the seat and exhaled sharply.  
    Nerve endings she hadn’t been really aware of suddenly connected, feeling like electrical currents passing just under her skin and slicing through muscle tissue and arteries. It choked her breath out on a moan and she felt the pressure lift and her jeans unbuttoned slowly on their own. The warm air of the car felt so good on her thighs as the jeans pulled themselves down that she shifted her hips to help them fall lower.  
    “Fuck fuck fuck,” she moaned out, head lolling on the seat as her clit was slowly twisted by imaginary fingers. Castiel just watched her, an amused little smirk on his face as another surge of heat went flooding through her body. His fingers wiggled a little.  
    “Is this a good trick?” he asked and she felt the wetness between her legs almost flood outward as the pressure inside her pushed on her g-spot.   
    She could barely manage to moan an agreement and he reached out, brushing his thumb over her dry lips. Opening her mouth, she sucked it greedily into her mouth and he exhaled sharply, leaning over so his mouth just brushed hers.  
    “Answer me,” he ordered, that darkness in his voice making her eyes flutter open. The pressure eased, just enough, and she bucked her hips to try to get it back. “Meg?”  
    “I hate you,” she whispered and he ran his thumb over her lower lip before moving his hand to rest on the seat behind them.   
    “No, you don’t.” His eyes tracked down her body to the open jeans, and she felt his gaze as if it was a caress on her body. “Not when I can do this.”  
    Suddenly the pressure increased until she felt like her entire body was filled with wet heat, and she opened her eyes to see that gentle smirk still there. Unable to take it, she threw her head back and screamed as the pleasure bordered on pain. The angel simply let her scream against his lips as he hovered over her, not once touching her. Every inner muscle began to clench and release in rhythm with the pulsating pressure inside of her. Meg whimpered and squirmed, her hips rising and falling on the back-seat as she tried to chase that incredible feeling he’d given her.  
    She was dripping with sweat when she finally came down from her high, her thighs stick and her mouth dry. Castiel nuzzled at her jaw line finally, as if he couldn’t resist touching her.  
    “Did that answer your question?” he murmured against her neck, aware that Sam and Dean were coming back already.  
    Meg had to clear her throat several times.  
    “Two can play this game, Clarence. Next time around, you’re mine.”  
   “I look forward to it.”


	2. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After toying with Meg in the Impala, the demon plotting revenge didn't phase Castiel. Until it happens and he learns that demons are not as generous as angels.

Meg had shoved him away after the mind-blowing orgasm he’d brought her to. It had taken her mere seconds to fix herself up, get her hair smoothed down and her jeans re-zipped, so that when the Winchesters slid into the front seats she looked normal. Dean had wrinkled his nose and glanced at Sam.  
    “You smell something?”  
    Castiel had the wisdom to look out the window and pretend he was dozing and Meg simply ignored them.  
    “Smells like…” Dean cleared his throat. “Nevermind.”  
    “Yeah let’s just drive.”  
    “Good plan.”  
~~  
    She slammed him back against the alley wall, her mouth capturing his lips in a kiss that bruised. Castiel kept his hands in the air against the wall, unable to help but smirk against the kiss. Meg pulled back enough that he could see the shining red of her tongue darting out to taste the blood smearing his lips. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, her pale skin flushed, and he could taste the sour bite of sulphur on his tongue.  
    “I really made you angry,” he muttered against her lips and she hissed.  
    “They knew we did something. Dean was giving me looks of death the whole night in the rear-view,” she growled as she reached between them and wrenched open his belt.  
    “It is not my fault your powers are not as adept as mine.” He had been watching those clever fingers start on the zipper of his pants when he realized she’d stopped. A glance up let him see her eyes narrowed, her swollen mouth parted in a curious smirk.  
    “Really.” She leaned forward and he groaned as her stomach ground against his already aching erection. Her lips just ghosted over his and he breathed her in. “I think you’re challenging me, feathers.”  
    “I’m stating a fact,” he explained and watched her fingers trail inside his pants to cup him. She gave him a quick grind and her tongue flicked out, tracing the curve of his lips and lapping against his chin. But when he tried to bend his head to kiss her she was just out of reach.  
    Meg stepped back a few inches. “I have the same ability, Clarence. I bet I can make you scream. Or better yet, beg me to make you scream.”  
    He blinked. “But…”  
    Her eyebrow arched. “Come on, handsome, not backing down now, are you?”  
    Castiel exhaled. To let her touch him that way was far more intimate than anytime he’d been inside her body, anytime she’d lowered herself to her knees for him. But he also knew his self-restraint was better than hers.      
    “I don’t think you can do it.”  
    “You know me, angel, I love a challenge.”  
~~  
    He waited three hours before he felt it. Sitting in the motel room with Sam and Dean, going over the books, he’d almost forgotten the bet he’d made with Meg. She’d disappeared to lie low somewhere nearby and Dean was flipping through the channels. For Castiel, it felt like a tiny thread of heat circulating through the small of his back and up his spine. It trailed hot, then cold, pooling in his stomach and then spreading outwards.  
    Dismissing it as the air conditioning it, he bent his head to the book.  
    Then the heat suddenly scratched up his back, his nerve endings connecting and then firing off. It was a sudden explosion that he hadn’t expected of fire and ice, and he felt every vein in his vessel suddenly throb. The sensation was familiar and he took a deep breath as it felt like a million fingers caressed over his chest under his shirt. Everything suddenly felt heightened.  
    She had to be close by to be affecting him like this.  
    “Cas? You okay?” Sam asked, noticing the sudden beads of perspiration on Castiel’s face.  
    “I’m… fine.” He made a show of adjusting his trench coat and turning another page, all the while aware that his cock was hardening. The erection was painful in mere seconds as something, someone, forced the blood flow to the one place he didn’t need it. Then it was gone and he had to bite his lip to stop the moan.  
    His shirt collar was damp now and he reached up to loosen his tie. Sam watched him curiously but said nothing.  
    Resting his hand on his lap, the angel tried to subtly push the erection down. The instant his fingers brushed his cock, it began to throb and gave him a spark of pleasure he hadn’t expected. His moan was low and Sam stared.  
    “Cas?”  
    “Just a…” he cleared his throat. “Had something in my throat.”  
    The heat backed off, circulating through his body, and he felt something slide between his thighs that felt like hands. He even had to check first to be sure Meg hadn’t just appeared. His cock spurted at the thought of her kneeling in front of him, a wicked grin on her lips and her fingers stroking him. The mental image was so much better that he dropped his head and slowly the heat building in his thighs slid up to the open collar of his shirt. It felt like teeth nibbling on his skin, tracing his collarbones and his flesh actually pinched.  
    “Oh heaven,” he whispered to himself. His cock was aching, uncomfortably wet with precome, and he put his hand down to try to keep himself from coming in his pants like a child.  
    A loud female moan from the television made him tighten his hand on himself and Sam’s loud “What the fuck, Dean?” covered his pained groan.  
    “I didn’t mean to turn to it!” Dean shouted back, quickly turning the channel off the soft-core he’d found.  
    Castiel still felt like the moan of the woman was vibrating in his head.  
    “I… need to use the bathroom.”  
    Dean blinked as the angel launched himself across the room, nearly running into the dresser. “Since when.”  
    “Since five minutes ago.”  
    He slammed the door shut on them and locked it, bracing his hands on the sink and nearly cracking the ceramic under his grip. When he looked back up at the mirror, he could see his eyes dilated and his skin flushed. His pants were tented out and each rub of his cock against his boxers was painful and yet pleasurable  
    The endorphins flowing through him suddenly stopped, so abrupt that he almost collapsed to his knees. His cock ached, his body screamed for release, but even when he rubbed himself with the heel of his hand nothing came. He was left with an erection that wasn’t going to leave him and no amount of his own power could get it back under control.  
    “Damn you.”


End file.
